That Voiceless Cry
by erbby17
Summary: If it weren't for that painful look in Envy's eyes, Ed would've left for sure. Rated T for that ONE WORD Envy says. EdXEnvyFluff!


_A/N: Yes. I just wrote this. I'm still in disbelief myself, considering I never once dabbled in the world of FMA pairings. Guess there's a first time for everything. XD Um, I'd like to dedicate this short piece of fluff to "KyosBeads13", solely for the fact that she doesn't get this pairing so...hopefully this will shed SOME llight. LOL, Light. So, ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA. It belongs to Arakawa and others. This is...well, yea, "manga-verse" since their relationship differs greatly in both mediums. This fanfic sort of fits...before Ed goes to Briggs. Makes more sense that way. ANYWAY, enjoy!_

~*~*~*~

**That Voiceless Cry**

Too much stress; he needed time just to breathe. Ed slowly climbed the hilly terrain outside of Central, where the forests began once more. He sighed, a soft smile on his face once catching sight of the dark green scenery. Glancing down towards the city, the luminous glow of light poisoned the night sky. "I guess every place can't have the same charm as the East," he said quietly, plopping down on a flat rock.

So much was going on, too much to take in at once. He told Al he would be right back, but he had already been gone long enough just walking up to this spot. But the time alone would do him good, especially at such a serene and peaceful place.

"Dammit! Little shit, thinks he can tell me how to act!"

So much for peace and serenity.

Ed perked up his head to the familiar, angry voice, and immediately spotted the infamous homunculus climbing the hill. "Envy?"

"Fullmetal?!" Envy scowled at the blonde, but held a hint of confusion in his face. "What are you doing here?"

Unsure of what to say, Ed gave his surroundings a quick look-over, making sure the oddly attired homunculus didn't bring any surprises. "Uh, I just came up here to relax, that's all," he answered, still not sure what to make of the situation.

Envy groaned and dropped his body to the cold grass, his sullen eyes fixed up at the sky.

Apparently, he didn't care to know why Ed had been there, just asked hung in the night sky around them, Envy's annoyed grumblings filling in the voids.

Ed sighed, attempting to clear his mind from the unwanted company. The homunculus was unpleasant enough as it was and this current meeting wasn't doing him much justice.

"Anyone ever nag you, Fullmetal?"

Envy's sharp tone piercing the once calm silence, Ed quickly glanced over, startled and confused. "Wh-what?!"

Sighing, Envy sat up, glaring at Ed quizzically. "You know, has anyone ever just nagged you constantly, like that girl you usually hang out with? What's her name, Rockbell?"

"Winry?" Ed definitely wasn't understanding the situation. "I…Envy, if something's bothering you, why don't you just…"

"You've known her for awhile now, haven't you," Envy interrupted, a look of curiosity on his face.

Ed was at a loss for words; it seemed the only thing the homunculus was capable of tonight was confusion. "I'm not following you, Envy, I'm still at the nagging thing."

Envy leaned back, reclining back against his elbows and gazing at the sky, somewhat lost in his own twisted world. "You like her, don't you," he asked, quietly.

His face draining of color, Ed just stared at Envy, speechless by his own obvious emotions.

"You've kissed her already, right? I mean, you're nearly sixteen, so…"

"ENOUGH," Ed clamored, his face bright red. He was no longer sitting on the rock; Envy's game of '20 Questions' had led Ed to his feet, his fists firmly clenched at his sides. "What the hell is with you? Is there any reason behind all these questions or do you just like behind a pain in the ass?"

Glaring at the fired up blonde, Envy spat a look of distaste. "Damn humans, so obvious with their stupid emotions," he said, turning his head to avoid the burning look from his irritated company.

Ed rolled his eyes and made his way back down the hill, but shot one more look towards Envy before leaving. And that's where it hit him; the look in Envy's eyes. If it weren't so dark, Ed could have sworn there were tears in those sad eyes.

But why? Someone so full of contempt and an expression to match those inner emotions, why would those eyes carry that look of longing, of desperation?

Ed took one step back up the hill, stricken with a sort of sympathy. "Hey, Envy?"

"What?!"

Not quite the response he expected. Sighing, Ed shook his head and changed his mind; maybe it wasn't worth staying. He had to leave, anyway, or Al would worry. His hands in his pockets, the alchemist made his way towards the half-lit city, most of its habitants already tucked it bed.

"Wait! Full-," Envy started, swallowing thickly. "Ah, I mean…"

Ed didn't look back, just kept walking.

"What…what about _my_ kiss?"

Stopping short, Ed's head turned quickly, his eyes meeting with Envy's. "Excuse me," he said softly under his breath.

Envy took in a deep breath, a soft hue of pink barely visible on his cheeks just above that familiar scowl. "It's…not so bad, not being kissed at sixteen. At least…you're not my age," Envy said softly, his voice stumbling over words, as if to regret even saying them.

But Ed figured it had nothing to do with his age, or even the fact that he might have never been kissed. Ed felt such a lonely vibe from Envy, an inaudible voice screaming for more than attention. He smiled awkwardly and walked forward, a bit hesitant in his step. "I guess," he said, a touch of uncertainty lingering in his tone.

Envy looked quite eager, his eyes wide with a sort of excitement which sent Ed tripping over his feet. Laughing, Envy caught the clumsy blonde in his arms and gazed down into his eyes. "You're really gonna do this?"

Envy's voice was softer than the night wind, another feature that quickened the pace of Ed's heartbeat. "I c-came back, didn't I?"

Nodding, another soft giggle escaped Envy's lips as he took the lead and leaned in close to Ed's reddened face.

It was quick and painless; just a soft peck on the lips. Ed could feel the short moment freeze in time, but only briefly; the sudden realization hit Ed with more than just embarrassment.

Backing away quickly, Ed opted not to stare Envy in the eyes once more, fearing the blush on his own face. He hurried down the hill without looking back, his mind racing with thoughts among many. He reached the small dirt path that led down to the city streets and took this chance to look up at the wooded backdrop from this safe distance.

Envy remained atop the hill, staring out into nothing.

Catching his breath, Ed kept a steady pace towards his hotel, that one moment stuck in his head. To think one glance at those sad eyes would result in such a kiss…

…it would surely haunt him deep into the night.

~*~*~*~

_I don't know if that explain the pairing or not, Jes. XD THANK YOU FOR READING! I'd like to know what you all think since it IS my first attempt at an FMA pairing. So...reviews are love. ;]_

**_~erbby_**


End file.
